User blog:DarthShadeslayer/DarthShadeslayer: FATE Wiki Cleanup: Article Organization
Hello there! I have formed some guidelines for the FATE wiki's article reformatting. There are a lot of things that need fixing and categorization(as of 3/17/19), so just bear with me as we clean up this wiki. -Sword Class Articles: It doesn't matter if they are regular or Artifact swords, if they aren't in the Sword Class category(most of them will be), then add the category "Sword Class" on the bottom. I have created badges for editing Sword Class articles, so edit away! (Adding that category name to a page without that category counts as editing an article with that category.) -Axe Class Articles: Any remaining Axe pages, normal or Artifact axes, should be categorized under the Axe Class category. Add this category on any axe articles that don't have the Axe Class marker. Badges have also been created for editing the Axe Class articles. -Spear Class Articles: Categorize any remaining spears under the Spear Class article. Same guidelines as the Sword Class and the Axe Class. Spear Class badges are awarded for editing this category. -Club and Mace Class, Bow and Crossbow Class, Hammer Class, Polearm Class, and Staff Class Articles: WAIT until I give the green light for these. I still haven't created badges for them, but they will be up soon. -Weapons that require Strength to wield: If you find a page for a weapon that requires Strength to wield, then add the article "Weapons Requiring Strength" if it is missing. -Weapons that require Dexterity to wield: If you find a page for a weapon that requires Dexterity to wield, then add the article "Weapons Requiring Dexterity" if it is missing. -Weapons that require Magic to wield: If you find a page for a weapon that requires Magic to wield, then add the article "Weapons Requiring Magic" if it is missing. -Weapons that require Vitality to wield: This one is not a problem, as only one weapon requires Vitality to wield: The Barbarian Axe(and its Artifact counterpart.) Don't go adding this tag to pages. -Weapons: I'm working on creating badges for the "Weapons" article, so keep that in mind, but most of the weapons need work. -Artifacts: This section needs the most work, in my opinion. Categories need to be added, maybe some images, and just overall cleanup needs to be done. Oh, and you'll receive badges for editing "Artifacts" articles, so an added bonus there. -Templates and Itemboxes: If you find a template that displays incorrect information, notify me on my talk page. I'll come and fix it, rest assured. -Link Reformatting: Links that lead nowhere need to be redirected. Create a new page if you have to. -Category Removal: Incorrect categories(e.g. "Armor" on the page "Grove") need removal. If you're unsure about whether or not the category should be removed, leave a message on my talk page. -Main Page: As of now, please don't edit the main page. I'll handle what little editing needs to be done on the front page. Thank you for visiting/joining the FATE wiki, and I'll post an update soon. May your swords stay sharp! DarthShadeslayer (talk)DarthShadeslayer Category:Blog posts